Moon of Midnight
by Haylie Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Freyja n'y croyait pas, et pourtant une rencontre avec eux à suffit à bouleverser sa vie. Elle change, ils s'aiment mais au loin, une guerre se prépare. HpDm Yaoi. Freyja OCC Hétéro !
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous ! Alors voici une nouvelle histoire que je suis actuellement en train d'écrire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre de New Hope Nothing arrivera bientôt. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry et compagnie arriveront très bientôt mais le premier chapitre est la en quelques sorte pour poser les bases._

 _Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas mais si c'était le cas, Harry finirait avec Dray !_

 _C'est Une Yaoi mais pour une fois il y aura également un couple hétéro donc tout le monde y trouve son compte._

 _Pour l'instant je n'ai que 2 chapitres d'avance et les publications seront 1 fois toutes les deux semaines._

 _Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'espère que vous aller apprécié, bisou!_

 _Même le diable était un ange au commencement. Et à l'aube de ses premiers pas, tout changea._

 ** _Prologue :_**

 ** _09 Novembre 2017. Los Angeles._**

 _Freyja était assise sur son lit, repensant aux évènements qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici. Depuis cette soirée elle avait changé, et certainement pas en bien. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela lui arrive à elle ? Y'avait-il quelque part quelqu'un qui avait prémédité toute cette histoire ? Elle passa une main tremblante sur son visage fatiguée, puis les yeux clos son esprit se remit à voleter._

 _Cette nuit avait tout changer._

 _Cette nuit avait tout détruit._

 _Cette nuit elle avait été tuée._

 _Cette nuit elle avait acquis une nouvelle vie._

 _Cette Nuit Freyja était morte puis était revenue à la vie. Et maintenant, elle se voyait obligée de garder le silence, de préserver ce secret qui était sien. Elle ouvrit les yeux, se regardant dans le miroir posté au pied de son lit. Certaines légendes avaient tort visiblement. Elle contempla son reflet durant de longue minutes._

 _Monstrueuse. Abjecte. Une erreur de la nature, voilà ce qu'elle était devenue. Une abomination._

 _La répulsion qu'elle ressentait envers elle-même était déroutante._

 _Jour après jour, elle s'efforçait de jouer un rôle devant les autres, de cacher cette part d'elle aux autres. Sous de doux sourire, elle masquait son vice, sous de belles paroles, sa véritable nature. Pourtant dès la tombée de la nuit, refréner ses instincts devenait terriblement difficile et plus d'une fois la jeune fille avait dut se battre contre elle-même._

 _Une larme écarlate roula sur sa joue alors qu'elle revivait cette nuit._

 _La nuit qui avait tout changé._

 ** _Six mois plus tôt, Mai 2017. Los Angeles._**

 _Comme tous les soirs après l'école, Freyja accompagné de son fidèle compagnon Lucky se promenait dans le parc situé à quelques minutes de chez elle. Lucky était un mignon petit husky croisé poméranien, une petite boule de poils affectueuse._

 _Alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur un banc, dix-huit heures sonna. La cloche de l'église retentit fortement durant de longues minutes dans le quartier puis le silence reprit ses droits. L'adolescente replaça une mèche brune derrière ses oreilles alors que son chiot courrait de long en large, forçant sur sa laisse. L'hiver cette année-là, était très froid. La noirceur tomba rapidement et seuls les divers lampadaires postés ici et là permettait de distinguer les différentes routes._

 _La brune frémit légèrement alors qu'une brise glacée caressait son visage. Regardant sa montre la jeune fille pensa brièvement à rejoindre sa maison. Sa mère lui avait dit de ne pas demeurer dehors trop longtemps. Elle n'était pas rassurée surtout par les temps qu'ils vivaient. Certaines rumeurs courraient dans le quartier et visiblement perturbaient sa mère._

 _Freyja elle n'y croyait pas. Pour elle il ne s'agissait que de contes, de racontars que se partageaient les commères. Elles parlaient d'un homme d'une grande beauté qui vivrait dans les environs, d'autre témoignerait de la présence d'un monstre tapis dans les ombres, certaines affirmait avoir vu deux yeux d'un rouge sanglant qui brillerait dans l'obscurité._

 _Freyja était pragmatique. Elle ne croyait que ce qu'elle voyait. Donc tout n'était qu'ineptie destiné à divertir les enfants et les effrayer. Rien à craindre pour elle en somme._

 _Elle passa une main distraite sur la fourrure de l'animal désormais assis à ses pieds._

 _-Alors mon beau, on est prêt à rentrer ? demandât-elle d'une voix claire._

 _Un aboiement lui répondit et elle se leva, époussetant son manteau bleu marine._

 _Elle fit quelques pas dans l'intention de se dégourdir les jambes. Son ventre grogna brusquement l'interrompant dans sa marche. Sa main libre caressa son abdomen alors qu'elle changeait de direction. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes elle arriva devant la seule boulangerie encore ouverte à cet heure._

 _Avec efficacité l'adolescente attacha la laisse de l'animal à la poignée de la porte et se précipita à l'intérieur. Elle commanda deux croissants au beurre et un jus de fruit et après avoir tendu l'argent à la caissière et récupérer sa monnaie elle fit le chemin inverse, rejoignant Lucky. Ensemble ils reprirent la route de la maison, la jeune fille glissant de temps à autres quelques morceaux de croissant à l'animal. Alors qu'elle repassait devant le parc elle sentit quelque chose frôler sa nuque. Avec un mouvement brusque elle se retourna. Pourtant il n'y avait rien. Avec un sourire elle secoua la tête. La paranoïa de sa mère était décidément contagieuse. Elle souffla doucement sur ses mains essayant de se réchauffer. De la buée sortit de sa bouche et elle répéta l'opération une dizaine de fois avant d'enfouir ses mains entre les plis de sa doudoune. Les yeux traçant les lignes claires dessinés sur le sol, elle sursauta quand une ombre se crayonna à la suite de la sienne. De nouveau elle se retourna. Pourtant cette fois alors que ses yeux lui confirmaient que rien ne se trouvait derrière elle, elle sentit la peur couler dans ses veines. Était-ce possible que toute ses rumeurs aient un fond de vérité ?_

 _Lucky se mit soudainement à aboyer contre une menace invisible et elle s'accroupit pour tenter de le calmer. Puis après avoir partiellement réussis elle reprit le chemin de sa maison, précipitant le rythme de sa marche. Un soupir de soulagement échappa à Freyja tandis que sa maison se dessinait devant ses yeux._

 _-On es arriver Lucky. S'exclamât-elle soulagée._

 _Alors qu'elle allait abaisser le poignet de la porte d'entrée, quelque chose se saisit de son poignet alors qu'une main se posait sur ses lèvres dans le but évident de l'empêcher d'hurler. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, empêchant les larmes de terreur de couler. Brusquement une sensation d'étirement au niveau du nombril lui fit ouvrir les paupières et cette fois-ci les larmes roulèrent librement sur ses joues._

 _Elle était dans le parc._

 _Elle était seule dans le parc._

 _Elle était seule dans le parc qu'elle venait quitter._

 _Elle était seule dans le parc qu'elle venait de quitter et rien ne la bayonnait plus._

 _Comment était-ce possible ?_

 _-Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? criât-elle._

 _Elle se mit à courir, essayant de rentrer chez elle, mais alors qu'elle allait franchir les portes du parc, une onde de choc la fit tomber au sol. Vainement elle réessaya. Et elle tombait encore et encore. Elle se mit à hurler sa frayeur, s'acharnant sur les portes._

 _Quelque chose ne voulait visiblement pas qu'elle quitte cet endroit. Abandonnant, elle se roula en boule sur le sol glacé, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle inspira une goulée d'air et la crainte se fit plus forte tandis qu'une odeur sucrée flottait autour d'elle. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel priant pour son salut, priant pour sa vie. Lorsqu'une silhouette se posta devant elle, elle ne retint pas son mouvement de recul._

 _-Qui êtes-vous ? Questionnât-elle la voix pleine de larmes et d'angoisse. Que me voulez-vous ? Reprit-elle._

 _Il était si près d'elle. Son souffle faisant soulever ses cheveux. Soudainement il haletait dans son dos._

 _Elle se remit à hurler, terrifié. L'effroi la figea, rendant toute possibilité de fuite impensable. Elle ne l'avait pas vu bouger. Non. Il n'avait pas bougé !_

 _Elle essaya de se retourner néanmoins tandis qu'elle amorçait le mouvement elle sentit une déchirante et douloureuse morsures dans son cou._

 _Il l'avait mordu._

 _Ce con l'avait mordu._

 _Ce con l'avait mordu et était visiblement en train d'ingurgité son sang._

 _Se prenait-il pour un vampire ?_

 _Freyja voulu s'insurger, hurler et se débattre mais son corps paraissait peser une tonne. Elle ne sentait d'ores et déjà plus ses doigts. Son cœur battait fort, trop fort tandis que la substance vitale s'échappait d'elle. Quelques gouttes coulèrent lorsque la chose ôta son visage de sa nuque. Sa bouche et ses joues brillait tant elle était recouverte de sang. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et elle lutta pour ne pas les fermer. Sa conscience s'éloigna alors que la vie s'échappait de son enveloppe corporelle. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et Freyja éprouva une véritable difficulté à inhaler de l'air._

 _L'homme, la chose, le monstre, avait disparu. Il l'avait laissé seule, gisant sur le sol hivernal ? Allait-elle mourir la ? N'était-ce pas pathétique ? Ses larmes roulaient toujours sur ses joues, glissant sur la plaie dans son cou._

 _Elle souffrait._

 _Elle était terrifiée._

 _Elle ne voulait pas mourir._

 _-Maman… chuchotât-elle d'une voix enrouée et presque éteinte. Elle aurait dû écouter sa mère._

 _-Maman... Quelqu'un... N'importe qui… Aidez-moi. Je ne veux pas mourir._

 _Quand de légers flocons commencèrent à tomber, glaçant sa peau blanche, l'inconscience l'accueillit_


	2. Chapitre un : Réveil

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le premier chapitre de Moon Love Story. Je suis encore en train de poser le décor mais j'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez. Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas mais Freyja elle est ma propriété.**_

 _ **Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes et d'incohérence. Si vous en voyez n'hésitez pas à me le dire.**_

 _ **Warning : Cette histoire est une Hxh attendez vous donc tôt ou tard à des relations sexuelle homosexuelles. Ou pas ! ^^ C'est pas encore décidé. En tout cas présence d'un couple homosexuel et d'un couple hétéro ! (Faut innover)**_

 _ **Bon assez de bla-bla...**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre un :_**

 _Quand elle reprit conscience, toute notion de temps l'avait quittée. La tête dans le brouillard elle mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver ses esprits. Avec délicatesse elle massa ses tempes douloureuses tout en attendant que la pièce cesse de tourner._

 _Son corps était lourd. Lourd et encombré. Elle se sentait perdue. Ou était-elle ? Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux et tous les souvenirs lui revinrent de manière inopinée et brutale. Elle gémit quand la douleur rappela à elle. Elle était encore en vie ? Freyja soupira en s'asseyant sur le lit ou elle était présentement installée. Observant les alentours elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit._

 _Les mains tremblantes elle se leva du lit, cependant alors quelle entreprenait de faire quelques pas, ses jambes lâchèrent et l'adolescente se retrouva au sol. La peur coulait de nouveau dans ses veines et cette dernière lui donna la force de se relever. Quoi qu'il se passe, elle devait rentrer chez elle. Quand elle franchit finalement le pas de la porte, elle fut surprise de trouver Lucky sagement assis à ses pieds._

 _-Lucky ! s'exclamât-elle. Tu vas bien mon beau ? reprit-elle en le serrant entre ses bras._

 _Elle s'assura qu'il n'était pas blessé puis en le tenant dans ses bras, espérant qu'il n'aboie pas elle reprit son chemin. Ses jambes peinaient à supporter son poids, mais si elle voulait s'en sortir elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de tenir. Elle traversa un couloir et soupira de soulagement. Devant elle, des escaliers qui menaient visiblement à l'étage du dessous. Alors qu'elle débutait la descente, elle tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme._

 _-Déjà prête à nous fausser compagnie ma belle ?_

 _Freyja recula de quelques pas mais ne répondit pas._

 _-As-tu bien dormi ?_

 _-Qui êtes-vous ? demandât-elle dans un souffle._

 _L'homme debout en face d'elle laissa un rire lui échapper, avant de lui répondre._

 _-Cela ma belle, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. En attendant je doute que tu ailles assez bien pour te promener ainsi. Je te serais reconnaissant de retourner t'allonger._

 _-Etes-vous un stalker ? Un psychopathe ?_

 _Les yeux rieurs il rétorqua._

 _-Je pensais que tu serais un peu plus reconnaissante envers celui qui t'as sauvé la vie. Néanmoins pour répondre à ta question, non je ne suis pas un stalker._

 _-Hum merci, dit-elle gêné. Mais qui êtes-vous ?_

 _-Si tu retournes bien gentiment t'allonger je répondrais à toute tes questions._

 _Avec une légère pression dans le dos, il la fit faire demi-tour, la guidant vers la bonne direction._

 _-Je… Commençât-elle. Mais elle fut soudainement coupée._

 _-Plus tard._

 _Tandis qu'elle reprenait la marche en silence, elle sentit ses jambes faiblir. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, elle s'écroula évanouie._

 _Le jeune homme n'eut que le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne se fracasse le crane contre le sol._

 _-Eh bien. Eh bien. Ne l'avais-je pas dit ? s'insurgeât-il agacé._

 _Sans douceur il balança son fardeau sur ses épaules et d'un pas guilleret rejoint la chambre qu'il lui avait attribué._

 _Il la déposa sur le lit et se tourna vers Lucky qui attendait près du lit, la queue remuante._

 _-Bon, le chien tu montes la garde. Ne la laisse pas sortir de ce lit. On est ok ? questionnât-il comme si le chien pouvait effectivement comprendre ses mots._

 _-J'ai des choses à faire moi, je reviens tout à l'heure, déclarât l'homme sans attendre de réponse._

 _Il traversa les nombreux couloirs et dévala les escaliers nerveusement. Bon, ne restait plus qu'à patienter. Son crétin de meilleur ami finirait fatalement par_ _réapparaître_ _non ? Il se dirigea dans la cuisine et ouvrit le congélateur. De ses deux mains, il saisit une dizaine de poche remplit d'un liquide pourpre. Une à une, le jeune homme les ouvrit, et versa leur contenu dans un Blender. Quand la cinquième fut complètement vide, il ajouta quelques graines et un liquide limpide, puis alluma l'appareil. Une cacophonie régna dans la pièce durant quelques secondes, avant qu'il n'éteigne la machine et transfère le liquide dans une casserole ou de l'eau bénite et une gousse de vanille frémissait doucement._

 _Après avoir augmenté la flamme ou cuisait son mélange, l'homme se dirigea à pas doux vers le verrier d'où il sortit deux verres. D'un geste précis il éteignit le feu et versa le contenu dans la casserole dans les deux verres. Les cinq poches restantes finirent dans le réfrigérateur._

 _Avec un soupir las, il remonta les escaliers et rejoignit la chambre, les verres à la main._

 _Son invité plus ou moins forcé était de nouveau consciente, assise sur le bord du matelas ou il l'avait laissé._

 _-Alors on daigne enfin ouvrir les yeux mademoiselle ?_

 _L'ironie était palpable dans sa voix._

 _-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu, dit-elle en ne prêtant guère attention à ses paroles._

 _-Je m'appelle Drago Malfoy._

 _-Mais encore ?_

 _Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns, les faisant tomber gracieusement sur sa nuque en se demandant si Harry lui en voudrait s'il tuait la gamine. Ses yeux de la couleur du métal en fusion virevoltèrent vers l'adolescente. Un sourire nerveux déforma ses lèvres en se rappelant les dernières paroles que lui avait adressé son meilleur avant de partir._

 ** _Flash-Back._**

 _Debout face à son meilleur ami, Drago Malfoy poussa un soupir fataliste._

 _-Encore ? Mais Harry tu me prends pour une baby-sitter ou quoi ?_

 _-Ne le prend pas comme ça Dray. C'est le dernier service que je te demande ce mois-ci d'accord ?_

 _-Tu m'a déjà dit sa quand tu m'as demandé d'aller récupérer ta nièce chez le préteur sur gage Harry, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux._

 _Son vis-à-vis retint un sourire affecté. Certes il avait raison mais en devenant son meilleur ami il avait signé avec lui pour l'éternité. Les deux jeunes hommes se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années et Harry James Potter alias «petit nounours d'amour » surnommé très moqueusement par Drago savait pertinemment que ce dernier allait craquer._

 _-C'était différent. Allez si tu m'aides je te donne ce que tu veux._

 _-Ce que je veux ?_

 _Le sourire que portait désormais le blond était clairement intéresser._

 _-Oui, ce que tu veux._

 _Durant quelques minutes aucun des deux ne parla. Puis sans avertissement, Drago se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami et déclara :_

 _-Alors je suis partant. Mais n'oublie pas ta promesse !_

 _En secouant la tête le jeune potter se mit à rire._

 _-Tu ne changeras jamais Dray._

 _-C'est pour ça que tu n'aimes, rétorquât-il avec un clin d'œil amusé._

 _Reprenant son sérieux, Harry dit :_

 _-Ecoute Dray quoi qu'il arrive il faut absolument que tu protège la fille et surtout ne la laisse pas partir ok ? Je te rappelle dans quelques jours._

 _Et après l'avoir serré dans ses bras, et avoir déposé une bise légère sur sa joue, il partit, disparaissant tel une ombre._

 ** _Fin Flash-back._**

 _Sortant de ses souvenirs, il déposa les deux verres sur la table basse et après s'être assis sur le bord du lit aux côtés de la jeune fille il prit la parole._

 _-Il y a quelques jours, six ou peut-être bien sept, commençât-il, en me promenant dans le parc derrière ma boulangerie préféré, alors que j'allais rentrer ici, quel ne fut pas ma surprise de trouver une adolescente, frigorifié en train de se vider tranquillement de son sang à mes pieds. Bien sûr étant la gentillesse incarnée, je l'ai ramené ici pour la soignée._

 _Il ignora le « Prétentieux et vantard » qui fut murmurer en continuant sa diatribe._

 _-J'ai attendu et attendu et attendu ton réveil. Précisons que je déteste attendre._

 _-Merci, dit-elle du bout des lèvres._

 _-De rien. Et là, sa voix était assurément moqueuse._

 _-Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de me demander pourquoi je suis ici et non dans un hôpital. Et puis quel jour est-on ? Oh mon dieu mes parents doivent-être mort d'inquiétude. Et…_

 _-OK. OK. STOP ! On est le 11 Mai. J'ai envoyé un message à ta mère pour lui dire que tu avais retrouvé une amie de l'école primaire et que tu restais chez elle, histoire de vous retrouver. Et puisque tu es en vacances, elle n'a rien trouver à y redire. Quant à ta dernière question, je doute qu'un quelconque médecin puisse faire quoique ce soit pour toi._

 _Freyja ne savait que dire. Alors elle garda le silence, malgré le millier de question qui se bousculaient dans sa tête._

 _-Tu as été mordu par un lupus canis plus couramment appelé loup. Bien sûr quand je t'ai trouvé tu étais presque morte et on a dû te ramener chez mon meilleur ami. On ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. T'injecter du venin aurait pu accélérer la transformation et vu que tu rejetais le sang du loup nous avons beaucoup hésité. Heureusement pour toi, Harry a fini par prendre la décision. Après tout tu étais déjà en train de mourir donc prendre le risque n'était finalement plus si risqué, déclarât Drago en haussant les épaules._

 _La mine scandalisée de Freyja le força à retenir le sourire qui tentait de contrôler ses lèvres. La jeune femme semblait ressentir différentes émotions à la fois mais l'incertitude primait sur les autres._

 _-Est-ce que vous êtes fous ?_

 _-J'aimerai te répondre que « oui » mais ce serait mentir._

 _-Comment pouvez-vous pensez que je vais gober ses conneries ?_

 _Soudain alors que Freyja le regardait, elle ne put retenir un cri en voyant le visage du brun se métamorphoser. Ses canines avaient poussé de cinq ou six bons centimètres. Ses yeux portaient une couleur presque surnaturelle tandis que la peau de ses pommettes était plissée, lui donnant un air sauvage. Monstrueux. Ses paupières et ses lèvres semblaient recouvert d'une substance noirâtre. La jeune fille n'en cru pas ses yeux._

 _-Et attend ma belle, ce n'est pas fini._

 _Et il leva les mains._

 _Cette fois-ci, ce fut la fascination qui recouvrit le visage de la jeune fille._

 _-Waw. Dit-elle. Comment fais-tu cela ?_

 _-Qui sait, répondit-il._

 _-Je peux toucher ?_

 _-N'hésite pas._

 _Freyja approcha ses doigts tremblant des mains du brun. Ces dernières paraissaient démesurément grandes par rapport aux siennes. Elles étaient recouvertes d'un fin film apparent qui semblait-il les protégeaient. Quand il lui montra le dos de sa paume, elle soupira devant la beauté qui de dégageait de l'appendice. En effet sur le dos de sa paume, incrustée dans le creux de la peau, une magnifique pierre azurée brillait de mille feux._

 _-A quoi cela peut-il bien servir ?_

 _-La pierre sert à montrer le rang que l'on a obtenu dans la hiérarchie de notre espèce. Moi par exemple je n'ai que le rang de Lord mais j'appartiens à la troisième famille au sang le plus pur du clan. Personne n'a_ _jusqu'ici_ _put voir la pierre de notre roi car elle n'_ _apparaîtra_ _que lorsqu'il s'accouplera avec son âme sœur._

 _-Vous êtes des vampires ?_

 _Le fou rire qui suivit dut exceptionnel. Le brun n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, tenant ses côtes tant elles lui étaient douloureuse. Au bout de longues et laborieuses minutes il finit enfin par réussir à reprendre son sérieux, puis donna réponse aux interrogations de la jeune fille._

 _-Non. Pas du tout. Nous sommes des Faes. Cependant notre peuple est séparé par plusieurs grandes familles. Il existe cinq grandes familles liées au cinq éléments. Les Dryades pour les végétaux, les Sylphes pour l'air, les Ondines contrôlent l'eau, les Salamandres le Feu et les Gnomes appartiennent à la Terre. La mienne par exemple fait partie des Sylphes, c'est le peuple relié à l'air. Le clan rival au miens ne contient que des ondines. Il est rare qu'un enfant naisse en contrôlant plusieurs éléments. Le seul cas jamais connu est notre roi actuel. Mais personne ne sait exactement à quoi il ressemble._

 _Descendant des cinq grandes familles viennent les Faes sauvages. On y trouve les : les Dragons, les Licornes, les Kitsune, les Phénix de feu, de glace ou d'éclair, les Barghest, les Kelpie et les Kirin. C'est espèces la vivent en général de manière autonome et très secrète._

 _Pour finir on retrouve les Faes à forme totalement humanoïdes : les lutin, les gobelins, les kobolds, les korrigans, les tanuki, les elfes..., les pixies, les trolls, le djinn, et les Wendigo._

 _Il fit une pause._

 _-Jusque-là tu suis ?_

 _Elle acquiesça simplement._

 _-Ce que je ne saisis pas c'est en quoi cela me concerne moi._

 _-Et bien, en général quand on est mordu par un lupus on se transforme obligatoirement. La seule possibilité quant au rejet serai d'être sois notre roi, sois d'être une prêtresse._

 _Elle haleta soudainement. Les yeux clos elle se concentra, ne voulant pas céder à la panique qui menaçait de l'envahir._

 _-Donc… T-Tu veux di-dire que je... Non cela ne fait aucun sens, marmonnait Freyja. Je suis une…_

 _Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, une voix grave et envoutante déclara :_

 _-Vous êtes une prêtresse._


End file.
